Étincelle
by Draekonyx
Summary: UA - Feliks est étudiant en Russie et il n'est pas très bien traité à cause de son look et de son orientation sexuelle. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais se faire d'amis dans sa nouvelle école et qu'il arrive une fois de plus en retard à cause de son père, il rencontre un petit nouveau du doux nom de Toris...


Je suis là pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, huhu... Oopa. Oui, je me lance dans le langage sms.. Je suis tellement pitoyable. T.T #PAN#

Draekon hier a décidé de pondre la fin du premier chapitre d'une fic à chapitres dont le dont nom est Étincelle. Pourquoi un nom pareil ? Eh bien... Parce que... sans vouloir spoiler, un certain personnage sera l'étincelle dans la vie de notre blondin préféré ! :D (dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas d'inspiration...)

C'est un univers alternatif, un peu schoolfic. Je préviens déjà : c'est du yaoi, mais vous devriez le savoir vu que vous avez lu mon _summary_ , normalement, non ? :o Mais je préfère le redire deux fois, au cas où... Ah oui, et il y aura de la violence dans les chapitres suivants. Et de l'homophobie, car ça tourne un peu autour de cela. Mais rien de trop méchant, je pense ! '^'

Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les persos ne sont malheureusement pas encore à moi. ._.

Voici, sur ce, Draekon vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Feliks déglutit devant le portail de son école. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'était réveillé en retard, seul, son père étant encore dans les bras de Morphée avec une inconnue qu'il avait, une fois de plus, ramené la veille après l'une de ses sorties malsaines.

Il avait eu beau piocher au hasard dans ses habits soigneusement rangés, manqué de déchirer ses bas-collants en les enfilant trop vite, attrapé son sac qui avait bien failli déverser tout son contenu scolaire sur le sol, courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait raté son bus. Pour parfaire le tout, habitant dans un endroit à l'écart de la ville où se trouvait son école, il n'en passait un que toutes les deux heures.

Là, il était enfin arrivé à l'école après avoir poireauté dans le froid et il était dix heures trente. Les cours commençant à huit heures trente, il était bel et bien en retard. Et ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine.

Timidement, il actionna la poignée de la grille qui s'ouvrit en grinçant et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Dehors, pas une âme, mais à l'intérieur, il pouvait déjà deviner les centaines d'élèves plus ou moins concentrés, comme si ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de traverser la pierre. Il ne voulait pas les voir.

Oui, eux, ceux qui le persécutaient depuis son arrivée dans cette petite école. Il était arrivé en cours d'année et on n'avait cessé de l'embêter depuis ce jour. Alors que certaines personnes se seraient directement intégrées à un groupe d'amis, lui était resté sur le côté, ce qu'il n'avait, malheureusement, pas choisi.

Il y avait une seule raison à cela : il ressemblait à un gay, pire, il _était_ gay.

Dans cette chouette ville de ce beau pays nommé Russie qu'il commençait à détester à force d'y être regardé de travers, on n'aimait pas les gays. Ce qu'il ne savait évidemment pas avant d'entrer dans ce charmant établissement scolaire. Avec ses vêtements de fille, très -trop- souvent roses, il avait de quoi choquer, dans ce monde profondément homophobe. Bien sûr, comme partout, il y avait toujours de bonnes âmes pour essayer de faire changer les choses, mais ça n'avait malheureusement pas encore atteint cette petite ville... et en attendant, à chaque jour scolaire -et même non scolaire- qui passait, Feliks souffrait.

Ça avait commencé par des chuchotements sur son passage dans les couloirs, ce qui avait rapidement évolué en insultes clairement dites, pour se poursuivre en poussées contre les casiers, voire même dans les escaliers s'il était trop peu attentif. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on avait jeté ses devoirs à la poubelle, écrasé son dîner -ou sa main quand il se baissait pour ramasser quelque chose. Il avait déjà dû changer de sac trois fois depuis qu'il était ici. Si ça semblait fortement exagéré pour un Français normal et tolérant, mais c'était pourtant son quotidien.

D'un pas mal assuré, le petit blond se dirigea vers la porte principale qui le mènerait au secrétariat où l'on constaterait son retard. Il espérait que sa sanction ne serait pas trop sévère, il avait déjà plusieurs notes d'arrivées tardives au journal de classe, quelques unes de plus -à savoir deux- et ce serait la retenue obligatoire durant son après-midi de libre.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la petite porte blanche et écaillée, une voix essoufflée retentit derrière lui :

« Eh ! Attends ! S'il-te-plaît... »

Il se retourna immédiatement pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, aux beaux cheveux bruns, mi-longs et au front humide de sueur. Il se fit la rapide réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais croisé ce garçon dans les couloirs. Il lui donnait un, voire deux ans de plus de lui.

Ayant repris son souffle, l'étrange inconnu dit ce qu'il avait à dire :

« Je suis nouveau ici, et mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Tu pourrais me dire où est le secrétariat ? »

Feliks sourit. Cette histoire ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, il avait vu une touffe de cheveux marron dans le bus pour venir jusqu'ici... se pourrait-il qu'il vive dans le même quartier que lui, ou du moins, pas trop loin ?

« Bien sûr ! répondit-il avec une certaine joie, content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se ridiculiser à cause d'un stupide retard. Suis-moi ! »

Sans trop lui demander son avis, il se retourna et s'engouffra dans le vestibule. Il oublia même de lui tenir la porte. A son accent, ce garçon devait être un étranger, comme lui, et il ne l'avait pas jugé au premier regard pour sa tenue -collant assez fin, jupe jusqu'au dessus du genou et petit gilet rose pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Si ça se disait, il n'était même pas homophobe et ils pourraient peut-être devenir amis !

Après s'être assuré que le nouveau l'avait bien suivi, il toqua timidement à la porte du secrétariat. Au bout de quelques secondes, un « entrez » prononcé d'une voix lasse lui parvint et il actionna la poignée et entra. L'étranger referma derrière eux.

« Feliks Łukasiewicz, souffla l'homme. Encore en retard. Et toi, tu es ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

— Je... je m'appelle Toris Laurinaitis, Monsieur ! Je suis nouveau ici ! répondit l'interpellé, assez mal à laise.

— Et déjà en retard ? Eh bien ça promet. »

Ni Feliks, ni Toris n'apprécièrent le ton légèrement narquois de l'homme mais aucun ne dit mot. Ce type avait peut-être le pouvoir de les envoyer hors des murs de l'école aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés alors mieux valait se taire. Ils se jetèrent cependant un coup d'œil.

« Bon, poursuivit l'homme de sa voix lasse, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard, vous deux ?

— Mon père ne m'a pas réveillé, il était trop occupé avec une blondasse carrément laide, commença Feliks, agacé. »

Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il était également blond et efféminé, si bien qu'on pourrait facilement le comparer avec une « blondasse ».

« Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, puis je me suis perdu, je n'ai pas trouvé l'arrêt de bus, et je l'ai raté. Puis je suis parti dans la mauvaise direction », expliqua à son tour le plus grand.

Feliks se fit l'amère réflexion que ce n'était alors pas lui qu'il avait vu dans le bus, et ça le déçut un petit peu.

« Bien, bien, bien... »

L'éducateur demanda à Feliks son journal de classe pour y inscrire son énième retard. Pour Toris, en revanche, étant donné qu'il était nouveau, il fit juste un mot justificatif et le pria pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Les deux adolescents quittèrent ensuite son bureau, l'un stressé et l'autre plutôt énervé.

« Je ne veux pas avoir de retenue, c'est carrément pas cool ! » s'exclama Feliks.

Toris ne dit rien mais regarda nerveusement le papier qu'il tenait en main. Arriver en retard dès son premier jour n'était pas très relevé, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas trop du moins. Il relut le papier plusieurs fois pour bien s'en imprégner même si c'était inutile.

« Heu... tu sais où est la classe T11 par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Yep. Suis-moi, je vais t'y emmener. Cinq minutes de retard de plus ou de moins, quelle importance... » grogna le blond, amer.

Même si Toris n'était pas de cet avis et avait bien compris que le jeune homme avait quelques problèmes au niveau de sa scolarité ou de sa vie en général -il n'y avait qu'à constater comment cet homme l'avait regardé avec mépris !- il le suivit quand même dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils devaient sortir du bâtiment et traverser la rue pour aller de l'autre côté où ils trouveraient le bâtiment des T. Ce n'était certes pas très pratique et assez frustrant étant donné qu'ils étaient passés devant en venant, mais l'école était ainsi faite.

Ils parcoururent une partie du parking dédié aux parents d'élèves désireux de les amener ou ramener en voiture et grimpèrent une volée d'escaliers en pierre avant d'entrer dans un bâtiments lumineux et très moderne par rapport au reste de l'école. Il y faisait bon. Feliks grimpa encore quelques escaliers pour accéder au premier étage et s'appuya contre les casiers. Il sourit ensuite au garçon et lui désigna la première porte qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

« Voilà ta classe. J'espère que tu t'intégreras super rapidement Toris ! »

S'ils continuaient à se fréquenter, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui trouve un surnom à ce charmant bonhomme ! Il lui plaisait bien, il avait l'air bien sympathique.

« Oh, merci, heu... Feliks. Et toi, tu as cours où ? » demanda son interlocuteur, conscient qu'il ne saurait pas où c'était.

Le petit Polonais lui offrit un second sourire avant de sortir son emploi du temps de la poche gauche de son gilet rose. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de relever le regard vers lui et de déclarer :

« T11. »

* * *

Bon, j'avoue, je me suis UN PEU inspirée de mon école pour l'école de Feliks et Toris. Je ne sais pas comment sont les écoles en Russie et les noms de classe ailleurs donc j'ai repris ce qu'il y avait chez moi. Ça choque pas, hein ? *incompétente*

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce premier chapitre ! Dans le suivant, Toris découvrira ce qu'on fait subir à notre ami !

Oh, si vous avez apprécié cette première lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à suivre cet fic et à poster une gentille review, ça me ferait vachement plaisir ! *-*


End file.
